


No Words Needed ( Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Spark Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>此时无声胜有声</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed ( Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Words Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148976) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Original Author: Merfilly  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

**此时无声胜有声**

 

金属摩擦，机体缠绵起伏，索求、给予，手指游走，遍及面板、支杆，仿佛无处不在。接线连通，能量汹涌，火种嗡鸣催促，直到它们的主人再也无法忍耐渴求。

  
高大的那个躺下，让小巧的同伴跨坐到腰腹上。线缆收回，火种舱双双开启，袒露相对。

  
没有交谈，联系在火种相触的瞬间建立。塞博坦人的精华光华璀璨，朝向他们的另一半，从碰撞到包容，直至和谐同调。

  
大个子轻轻吐气，舒臂搂住沉浸在交流中的情人，融合的精髓正在于此。进入彼此灵魂的深处，一同脉动、旋转。能量在他们之间交换、传输，直到他们的火种彻底融为一体，引发一次又一次激烈的过载。

  
当情人频临极限，他恋恋不舍地收回火种，让对方趴在胸口上休憩，就在他希望他在的地方。

  
无需交谈，满足不言而喻。

 

（完）


End file.
